Unsolved Destiny: Part 1 : Unexpected Meeting
by Gernoof
Summary: Its the summer before Harry's fifth year and the Dursleys are as mean as ever. They have company coming over and there just might be a surprise...part one of my new series, please review


Harry Potter and the Unsolved Destiny: Part 1    
_ Unexpected Meeting _

  
  


It was a warm July afternoon in one suburb of England. The birds were chirping merrily about and there were hardly any clouds in the sky. People were outside mowing lawns or taking strolls under the sun. It was the kind of rare day where the weather was perfect and everyone was in a relaxed mood. 

But one house was different. It looked normal from the outside. It looked like a respectable house owned by respectable people. The lawn was perfectly mowed, the hedges trimmed, and the flowerbeds were weedless, but it wasn't the outside that was strange. 

Inside lived four people. Three were your average people. One was a business man, who managed a drill company. The other was a dutiful housewife who took care of her husband and child, a fifteen year old boy with blonde hair. 

The fourth member of the family was the one member who changed everything. The one person who turned this normal family into the most abnormal family. This person was a teenager, like the other child, only different. Very different. This person had a destiny, a destiny he himself would never completely find out. A destiny that changed the lives of everyone around him, for better or for worse. This persons name was Harry Potter. 

  


* * * * * 

Harry Potter sat at the breakfast table one Friday morning eating his pitiful breakfast and watching his cousin Dudley sneaking food from his pocket while his mother was busy spying on the neighbors. Dudley's elephant sized body had not lost any weight over the school year, and from what Harry had just witnessed he knew why. Dudley was so large that he took up two chairs when he sat down, and had to have an entire side of the table to himself. Dudley's watery-blue eyes were now looking at his fathers bacon with envy; Aunt Petunia had given up putting the whole family on a diet as well so she and Uncle Vernon were allowed to eat actual food while Harry and Dudley were left to eat celery and carrot sticks. However, Aunt Petunia always made sure Dudley got at least twice as much to eat as Harry. 

This diet didn't bother Harry very much. Like the holiday before, his friends had continued sending him food that he could eat intstead of the "rabbit food" (as Uncle Vernon still called it). So Harry sat at the table pretending to be full on the apple he was eating while he was actually waiting until he could be excused so he could go eat some mince pies the Weasleys had sent him. 

"Ahem" Harry heard Uncle Vernon say. "As you already know, there will be some company coming over tomorrow for my business. After the _ incident _ the last time we had company over," Uncle Vernon gave Harry a furious glare and continued, "I have been rather careful in inviting people over. I am hoping that the company coming over will make a very large donation to Grunnings, so there will be _no funny business_. Therefore, you," Uncle Vernon pointed a fat finger at Harry, "will stay in your room and be quiet, or you'll wish you were never born. I mean it! The family is bringing their daughter over and we must make a good impression." 

"Oh she'll absolutely love our little Duddykins, wont she darling?" Aunt Petunia cooed. 

"Well Dudley is certainly turning into a very fine boy," Harry could barely hide his laughter as Uncle Vernon continued, " and if all goes well we'll finally be able to take that long-awaited vacation with the money. So you," Uncle Vernon pointed to Harry again, "are going to have to clean the house before the guests come over." _ Fun, _Harry thought. "So you had better get ready, go scrub the kitchen floor, you are excused." 

  


***** 

Five hours later Harry was found in the dining room pushing his bangs to the side of his sweaty face.That day hehad mown the lawn, trimmed the hegdes, scrubbed the kitchen floor, and vacummed all the carpets. He was now setting the table with the Dursley's finest china, when he tripped over a chair, bringing a plate with him, smashing it to bits. 

Unfortunatly the Dursleys heard this. But before Uncle Vernon could yell at him, the ringing of the doorbell could be heard. 

"Oh no! They're here! Quick, clean up this mess you incompetant boy before they come in the kitchen!" Aunt Petunia screeched. 

Harry got on his knees quickly and started cleaning up the pieces of china on the floor. He could hear the sound of the door opening and guests coming in. Uncle Vernon was apparantly introducing Dudley to the daughter. Harry could not catch her name. Aunt Petunia was leading them into the living room to serve tea when Harry heard footsteps coming his way. He turned his head sharply and out of the corner of his eye saw the outline of the girl. They both gasped when they saw each other. 

Standing in front of Harry was the bushy-haired, blue-eyed, Hermione Granger.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Author's Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I'm not sure when the next story will be put up, maybe sometime this week, please review, even flames are welcome, as long as you review. _


End file.
